Conquering Old Ghosts (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The best way to vanquish an old ghost is to look it straight in the eyes.


_Mari & Ilna—Every minute of this journey has been an absolute treat. Thanks so much for sharing it and here's to many more years._

 _Sandy-I don't know how I could possibly survive fandom without you. The value of having someone who just gets it is something I never take for granted._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

This story heavily references my earlier story _Chasing Old Ghosts_. It will probably make more sense if you've already read that.

 **Conquering Old Ghosts (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Thursday 7:10 A.M.**

Catherine entered the kitchen carrying a manila folder, freshly showered and ready for the day, and found Steve sitting at the table, finishing up a phone call.

"Sounds good. I'll double check with Catherine and let you know for sure later. Bye."

"Who was that?" she asked as she poured herself a cup a coffee and grabbed a protein bar from the counter.

"Danny. He invited us over tonight to have dinner with him and Gracie. Gabby's on the mainland for a conference so it'll be just the four of us."

She nodded as she took a seat across the table from him and began reviewing notes for her morning meeting at the prosecuting attorney's office to do trial prep on an upcoming case. "Sounds like fun."

Steve watched her face carefully, searching for any signs of tension or stress. Tomorrow was the Career Day assembly at the Academy of the Sacred Heart school. The same assembly Catherine had been scheduled to speak at the day Frank Barnaletti and his cohorts took over the auditorium and held Catherine and dozens of teachers and students hostage.

One of the worst days of his life.

Thoughts of that day still caused his heart to clench and his anger to rise. Anger at a man who thought it was appropriate to terrorize a school in his effort to get the attention of the U.S. Navy. A man who had no compunction at all about using innocent civilians, many of them children, to get what he wanted.

Steve remembered every minute as if it had happened yesterday.

When Catherine agreed to speak at the assembly this year, at Samantha's request, he had to admit he had reservations. Not that he thought anything similar would happen again, he didn't.

He was sure Catherine would say yes. And he knew what the cost of that would be. How much time she'd have to spend remembering that day.

And the one that came before.

The day she watched in horror as nine young girls were blown up at a school in Afghanistan. Killed by a bomb detonated by the brother of a twelve-year old female student, irate that she wanted to get an education as opposed to being married off to a fifty-year old neighbor in an arrangement that was strictly financial for her family.

Catherine managed to free 117 students that day before the bomb went off. Many of whom still kept in touch. Steve knew she was always happy to hear from them and reveled in every success they had, especially proud that many of them were still carrying on the cause of educating women in direct opposition to Taliban orders against doing so.

But still … she could never forget the nine girls who had died.

Steve knew that those nine girls were as much on her mind as the assembly approached as the students who had been in the auditorium that day. They'd talked about it several times.

Catherine was strong.

One of the strongest people he'd ever known.

Still he couldn't help but worry.

She looked up and noticed him observing her with a serious look on his face. "What?"

"I promise I'm only gonna ask this one time," he said, "Are you sure you're okay with speaking at the assembly tomorrow? Because I can ask Kono to fill in. Or I can do it myself."

Catherine reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I'm fine."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'm not saying it's gonna be easy," she confessed, "But it's something I need to do. For myself. For Samantha. For all the kids at the school. Especially the ones who were in that auditorium."

"I just had to ask."

"I know you did. And I love you for it." Her eyes grew dark. "But we both know these kinds of situations don't always end as well as that one did. I want to focus on the fact that everyone made it out alive."

Steve got up, moved to the chair next to hers and dropped his arm across her shoulders. "I know this is about more than that day. It's about … the nine girls in Kabul as well."

"There's no telling what those girls might have become," Catherine said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "They never had a chance to find out. But these kids do, and helping them see what a career in law enforcement or the military, careers serving and protecting others, can offer, well … it honors the memory of those girls in Kabul."

He kissed the top of her head. "Absolutely. And I can't think of anyone better than you to help the next generation see the possibilities."

"Thank you." Catherine raised her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before checking the time on her phone. "I gotta run. I'll see you at the office as soon as my meeting's over. Call me if you need me in the meantime."

"Will do. I love you."

"And I love you. Very much." Catherine grinned as she stole one last kiss and headed for her car.

As he watched her go an idea began taking shape in Steve's mind.

* * *

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Thursday 9:15 A.M.**

Danny poked his head into Steve's office to see his partner sitting behind the desk fighting the never-ending battle to keep up with all the paperwork his job entailed.

"So, are we on for tonight?" he asked. "I thought I'd make spaghetti carbonara."

"Sounds great." Steve looked up from the pile of papers he was trying to sort. "We'll be there."

Danny turned to leave but Steve called him back.

"Hey … just out of curiosity, what made you decide to throw a little impromptu dinner party tonight?"

"Can't a guy just do something nice for his friends for no reason?"

Steve pinned Danny with a skeptical glare.

"Don't give me that look. I'm a nice guy."

"Well … sometimes at least," Steve grinned. "I just wondered if maybe there was some other reason you chose tonight?" He asked leadingly.

Danny sighed before making his way into the office and dropping down in one of the visitors' chairs in front of Steve's desk.

"I was just thinking it might be enjoyable for the two of you … Catherine especially … to have a relaxing dinner and try to take your minds off tomorrow."

"That was very nice of you, Danny," Steve said sincerely. "And you're right. It may be just what the doctor ordered."

"How's Cath doing?"

"We're talking about Catherine here," Steve smiled.

Danny chuckled. "Enough said. She's holding up like a champ. How about you?"

Danny had learned long ago that Catherine's peace of mind had a large impact on his partner's peace of mind.

"I'm doing fine. I mean … I'm not gonna lie … I can't wait until it's over … but I'm good. Cath and I have talked about it. She's ready."

"Of course she is." Danny had no doubt Catherine was up for the challenge and would be fully prepared.

"Actually she's more than ready really. She's eager. She wants to do this."

"Sounds like her. Are you still not planning on going?"

Steve nodded adamantly. "Not unless she asks me to. I have full confidence Catherine can do this. Me showing up there would be like saying I think she can't handle herself and I would never undermine her like that."

"I know you wouldn't. And she knows it to. But just between the two of us," Danny grinned, "you really want to go, don't you?"

"More than you can even imagine," Steve admitted.

"I'll do my best to keep you occupied tomorrow so you don't dwell on it too much until Catherine gets back to the office."

"I appreciate that."

"But in the meantime we'll engage in that age-old Italian pastime of using food as a distraction."

"I'm in," Steve chuckled.

"Grace wants to do brownie sundaes for dessert."

"Sounds delicious," Steve said as his cell phone buzzed with the sound of an incoming call. He looked at the caller ID. "I gotta take this."

"No problem," Danny said as he got up and headed for the door. "Dinner's at 6:30."

"Sounds good."

As Danny left the office Steve connected the call.

"Boris, thanks for calling me back."

" _I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I was in a meeting with this weekend's bride and groom."_

"No problem. I just had an idea I was hoping you can help me with."

" _I'll do my best, Commander. What's on your mind?"_

"I thought of something I'd like to see included in the both the ceremony and the reception spaces. A specific flowering plant."

" _Excellent. Just let me know which plant you want and I will make it happen."_

"It's called a Crown Imperial."

Steve knew that of the many things Catherine had been taken by during her time in Afghanistan one of the things she loved most was the Crown Imperial. A tall flowering plant with leaves that resemble palm tree leaves. They'd even talked about planting some at the house after researching thoroughly and finding out neither the plants nor the flowers would be toxic to Cammie.

Steve could hear Boris tapping on the keys to his computer.

" _Very beautiful. These are an excellent choice."_

"I was hoping we could incorporate nine of them into the décor."

" _Nine?"_

"Yes, it has to be nine. That's very important."

" _Then nine it is."_

"The only potential problem I see is that I really want the variety that are native to Afghanistan. I assume they can be imported though to be honest I don't know how that kind of thing works."

" _Commander McGarrett, just leave this to me. This is the very first specific thing you've asked me for and you have my word, even if I have to fly to Afghanistan myself, dig up the flowers with my own two hands and belt them into their own seats on the flight home, I will make it happen."_

Steve chuckled. "Thanks, Boris. I appreciate it."

* * *

 **Williams Residence**

 **7:15 P.M.**

Catherine smiled as she finished up the last bite of spaghetti carbonara on her plate. "Everything was delicious, Danny. Was that bread from Liliha Bakery?"

"Thanks. Yeah, it was. I had to go a little out of the way to get it but I figured it was worth it."

"Absolutely," Catherine agreed. "Though I'm gonna have to run five extra miles tomorrow to work this meal off."

Grace grinned. "And we haven't even had brownie sundaes yet. Can you help me get the stuff, Uncle Steve?"

"I'd be happy to be your assistant," Steve smiled as he stood and gathered up the dinner plates to carry to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Grace giggled.

As Steve and Grace disappeared into the kitchen Catherine turned to Danny and smiled softly. "I know what you're doing and I appreciate it."

Danny shook his head. "You and your fiancé have matching suspicious minds, you know that? Can't a guy just make dinner for his friends for no reason?"

"Yes, he can. But I think we all know tonight was a little more than that. And I just want you know I'm grateful. You're a good friend."

"It was my pleasure. But since you brought it up … how are you doing? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I am." Catherine's voice was strong and confident.

"Because I'm available as a last minute replacement if necessary."

"You're very sweet. And that's a generous offer. But it won't be necessary. I need to do this. For myself and for everyone that was affected by what happened that day."

Danny remembered his own terror in the initial moments after he and Steve found out there was an emergency at Grace's school. He remembered searching for her frantically upon their arrival while at the same time trying to get a handle on what was happening. He remembered the overwhelming relief at finding Grace safe and sound outside the school and the horror just minutes later upon realizing Catherine was inside the auditorium with the armed men.

He remembered being amazed as the first of Catherine's coded messages to Steve was relayed by one of the released hostages. He remembered that Steve, even coiled tight as a spring, knew immediately what Catherine was trying to convey to him and how they could use the information to help affect a rescue.

He remembered how even as time passed and things grew more tense Catherine continued to send out messages. And how to a person everyone released talked about how Catherine was almost single-handedly holding things together for the other hostages, both students and staff.

And he remembered Steve's unshakeable faith in Catherine's information.

"You're amazing, Cath. But I just wanna make sure you know … if there's anything you need … anything at all I can do … all you have to do is ask."

"Well," Catherine said as she glanced at the entryway to the kitchen, "Now that you mention it there is one thing."

"Name it."

"Could you try to keep Steve from unspooling tomorrow while the assembly is going on?"

Danny grinned. "I'll do my best."

They were interrupted by the sound of Steve and Grace reentering the room carrying all the fixings for brownie sundaes.

"Tada!" Steve said as he sat the tray carrying ice cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles and whip cream in the center of the table.

"Dessert is served," Grace grinned as she handed everyone a bowl with a brownie in it. "Dig in."

"Unless you're too full," Steve teased as he looked at Catherine.

"Don't you worry, I can make room," she chuckled. "Let's eat."

After the sundaes were finished, and Steve and Danny had engaged in yet another round of their ongoing 'jimmies versus sprinkles' debate, Catherine offered to clear the dessert dishes and make a pot of coffee. As she headed for the kitchen Grace checked the clock on the wall.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Danny asked. "That's the fourth time I've seen you check the time in the last fifteen minutes."

"No, I'm just … "

She was interrupted by the sound of an incoming Skype call on her tablet.

"I'll get it," she said as she jumped from her seat. Steve and Danny watched in amusement as scrambled to answer the call before it disconnected.

"Hi, Nonna!" she said excitedly as her great-grandmother's smiling face came into view.

"Hello, bambina. How are you?"

"I'm good. Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine are here."

"That's nice," Nonna smiled. "How was your dinner?"

"It was really good," Grace nodded. "Danno made spaghetti carbonara. Auntie Catherine is in the kitchen. I'll go in there so you can talk to her."

"Good girl, bambina. Thank you."

As Grace bounded into the kitchen Steve smiled at Danny.

"I think Gracie had that call pre-arranged."

"Sure looks that way."

"That's a special kid you have there, partner."

Danny nodded. "She's well acquainted with the magic of a talk with Nonna."

Steve chuckled.

"Cath and I talked a little bit about tomorrow," Danny said. "You're right, she's ready."

"Let's just hope I am," Steve smiled ruefully as Catherine emerged from the kitchen carrying Grace's tablet. "Steve, come talk to Nonna."

As Catherine and Steve assured Nonna Danny had done her carbonara recipe proud Grace took the seat beside her father.

"That was very nice of you," he said.

Grace started to deny she had set up the call but the words died on her lips.

Her father knew her too well.

"Talking to Nonna always helps me," she shrugged, "So I figured before the assembly tomorrow it might be nice for Auntie Cath to talk to her."

"I'm sure it will be," Danny smiled. "You're a good girl."

Grace grinned at her father. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Bedroom 12:05 A.M.**

Catherine exited the bathroom rubbing lotion into her hands and saw Steve, already in bed, back against the headboard, reading emails.

"Mary is really excited about dress shopping," he said. "She emailed me twice today telling me how happy and grateful she is to be included."

"Of course she's included," Catherine smiled as she slipped into bed beside him. "It wouldn't be the same without her. I'm really glad she's available to help with the planning of the wedding. And that she wants to."

"Oh … speaking of the wedding … I talked to Boris today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had an idea for something I want him to incorporate into both the ceremony and the reception. I hope you're not upset."

Catherine turned to face him. "Why would I be upset? What is it?"

"After we talked this morning I was thinking it might be a nice touch to have some Crown Imperials at the ceremony."

"Steve … that's so thoughtful … I love those flowers."

"I know you do." He took her hand. "I thought it might be a nice idea to have nine of them. You know … to represent … " his voice trailed off as her eyes grew watery.

"The nine girls who were killed at the school in Kabul," she finished for him in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Yeah," he nodded.

Catherine paused for just a second to gather her thoughts.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most kind," she kissed him softly on the lips, "Considerate," she kissed him again, "Thoughtful," and again, "Amazing man on the planet?"

Steve placed his hand on her cheek and stroked gently. "I just want to make you happy."

"You do. Every day in every way."

"I'm glad. Because you do the same for me."

"Seriously Steve this idea was … I'm speechless. I love it so much."

"Good." He glanced at his phone and grinned. "It's past midnight. You know what that means."

"What?"

"78 days!" he said excitedly.

"I can't wait," she said in a tone that matched his.

* * *

 **Academy of the Sacred Heart**

 **Friday 10:15 A.M.**

Catherine entered the front door of the school to find Samantha Grover waiting for her.

"Hi, Samantha."

"Hi, Catherine. Principal Fiske said it would be okay for me to greet you and accompany you to the auditorium."

"Thanks, Catherine smiled. "That's very nice."

"I just thought … " Samantha said shyly.

"Thought what?"

Samantha took a deep breath. "I thought it might be good for us to walk into the auditorium together. I mean … obviously I've been in there since … you know … that day … but I just thought for this assembly it might be nice for us to go in together."

Catherine touched her forearm. "I think that'll be very nice."

"Good," Samantha exhaled.

As they walked Catherine's mind couldn't help but wander back to that day. She'd been at the school since. Many times. Several of them in the auditorium. But Samantha was right. There was something different about this day.

She remembered how she'd been teasing Steve and Danny about having to go to the dump to search for evidence right before she left the office that day. And how she and Steve had been making plans to visit a photo exhibit that night.

It had all seemed so normal.

Just an average day.

Until Frank Barnaletti and his partners burst into the auditorium, guns and gas canisters in hand.

And the day became anything but normal.

She remembered struggling to get a handle on exactly what was happening. What the men wanted. What their intentions were. She remembered trying to keep the students as calm as possible to avoid one of the hostage takers lashing out and hurting someone.

She remembered hearing the sirens and knowing without a doubt Steve was outside. She remembered thinking the best way she could possibly ensure everyone got out safely was to trust him, and their bond, and to get word to him and believe beyond the shadow of a doubt he would know what to do with it. To trust him, the rest of the team and the other officers involved and to be ready when the time was right for a rescue.

But perhaps more than anything she remembered the look of fear in the eyes of Samantha and the other hostages. And she remembered how that look transported her back to Kabul to the moment right before the bomb exploded killing nine innocent girls.

She remembered fighting to keep the memories of that dark day in Afghanistan at bay so she could concentrate on making sure the outcome this time was different and no innocent lives were lost.

They reached the auditorium door and paused.

Catherine looked at Samantha and saw nothing but determination in her eyes.

She smiled.

This was why she had wanted to come today. To share the possibilities of a career in law enforcement or the Navy with the students, of course, but also to look into their eyes and see something other than fear.

To see hope.

And determination.

And excitement about the future.

The ghosts of past events would never define them. Not the explosion in Afghanistan. Not the hostage taking at The Academy of the Sacred Heart.

They owed it to themselves to heed the lessons they'd learned in the past, and to treasure the people they'd met and been touched by there, but they couldn't dwell there permanently.

They needed to keep moving forward.

Confident and fearless.

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

"Absolutely," Samantha smiled. "Let's go."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
